The present invention relates to hand-actuatable crimping tool, in particular for processing cables.
It is known in generic crimping tools to provide an electronic counter which counts the number of activations performed with the crimping tool. This electronic counter is integrated in an auxiliary device which can be inserted into the crimping jaw of the crimping tool and which is removed from the crimping jaw when not being used.
The present invention was developed to provide a crimping tool with which the number of activations is made directly possible without using such an auxiliary counter device.